This disclosure relates generally to equipment utilized and operations performed in conjunction with a subterranean well and, in an example described below, more particularly provides for convenient external adjustment of an inflow control device.
An inflow control device is used to restrict flow of fluid produced from an earth formation. It would be beneficial to be able to conveniently and quickly adjust a restriction to flow through an inflow control device. Such improvements in adjustability would also be applicable whether fluid is produced from, injected into, or otherwise flowed in a well.